Pokemon: Won't Stop 'Till We're Legends
by Rudy Productions
Summary: After his defeat in the Kalos League, Ash is back in Kanto, on a new journey, with friends old and new. Calling themselves Team Legends, they're on a mission: track down and defeat the mysterious Shadow Mewtwo and his Shadow Army. Incudes Amourshipping, BurningLeafshipping and many more!
1. Prologue: Catch of a Liftime

**AN:** _dialogue that is in (_) is poke-speech, translated for the audience's convenience. Humans only them repeating their names. Also, imagine Shiny Mewtwo's voice sounding like Kirito from Sword Art Online Abridged (best parody ever!) and Tyrantrum's as Grimlock's from the Transformers Generation 1 (80s) cartoon. That's all for now. Enjoy!_

 **In a cave, somewhere in the Kalos Region**

"Charizard, use Flamethrower! Absol, Dark Pulse! Greninja, follow it up with Water Shuriken!" As the three pokemon fired off their attacks, their trainer stood back with worry. His three partners were showing obvious signs of fatigue. Even when mega evolved, Charizard and Absol were no match for the psychic-type standing before them. Greninja seemed to have taken the least amount of damage. Charizard (who was currently in his Mega Charizard X form) had taken the most damage due to not having an immunity to psychic-type attacks. Mega Absol was a bit better off, but not by much. Being the son of two great pokemon trainers, most would think that he would be able to take on all of his enemies with swift and brutal ease. Most days, that was true, but this was no ordinary opponent.

Calem had made the awful mistake of challenging Mewtwo! However, Mewtwo seemed to be different colors than normal. When he scanned it with his pokedex, the indicator for shiny pokemon lit up. _I don't know how there's a shiny version of a one-of-a-kind pokemon, but it doesn't matter! I'm gonna catch it!"_

"Greninja! Get in close and use Night Slash!"

"Gre nin-jaaa!" the bipedal, frog-like ninja was nothing but a blue blur as he moved in towards the legendary genetic pokemon.

"Charizard, Absol! Draw his attention away from Greninja!" Calem ordered. He knew they couldn't take much more, but he had no other choice.

"Char!"

"Absol!" The two pokemon screamed their battle cries as they leapt into battle. They fired off attacks with power they didn't even know they had. Calem had never been more proud of his team. He watched as Charizard sent flamethrowers hurtling towards Mewtwo, then dodging Aura Sphere like it was nothing. Absol jumped back towards his trainer to keep the stray attacks from hitting him, while firing off Dark Pulses at the Kanto Legendary. However, the usually super effective attacks did nothing, as Mewtwo managed to counter them with Aura Sphere or Swift.

"Greninja!" Greninja jumped down from the ceiling with two glowing purple blades in his hands. His part Dark-typing hiding him from Mewtwo's psychic abilities. Despite the battle cry alerting Mewtwo to Greninja's position, it was too late for him to react. Greninja swung his arm-blades at Mewtwo. "Nin JA!" The swing connected and sent the Psychic-type back a bit. Not giving Mewtwo anytime to recover and unleash an attack, Greninja jumped at the Legendary, arm-blades at the ready. "Ninja, ninja, niiiin jaaa!" Greninja repeatedly slashed at Mewtwo, not letting off one bit, until the last hit sent the bipedal cat-like pokemon back into the wall of the cave.

Now was his chance, his Pokemon had done their part. Now it was his turn. If he failed then all of their hard work would have been for nothing. Calem reached and pulled something from his belt. A familiar click could be heard coming from his hand. "Go pokeball!" He yelled as he threw an Ultra Ball towards Mewtwo. The legendary couldn't resist as it was turned into pure energy and drawn into the ball. The ball rocked and rolled and then suddenly, a recognizable ding could be heard, and the ball stood still. Calem stood in disbelief. He slowly and shakily walked towards the Ultra Ball that now contained Mewtwo. With an unsteady hand he slowly picked up the ball and held it in front of his face. Slowly, the astonishment started to fade away to make way for a much more powerful emotion. . .

Excitement!

"We caught Mewtwo!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He held up the pokeball, containing the legendary pokemon, high in the air.

"Absol!"

"Char-zard!"

"Gre-ninja!"

Absol jumped up in the air, Charizard let off a Flamethrower, and Greninja jumped and fist pumped. Charizard and Absol then reverted back to their normal forms, the effects of Mega Evolution finally wearing off.

Staring at the pokeball with pride, Calem tossed it out in front of him. "Mewtwo, come on out!" When Mewtwo emerged, he stood quietly, eying Callem intently.

" _ **If you even**_ **think** _ **about giving me a**_ **stupid nickname** _ **, I**_ **will** _ **kill you,**_ **and** _**your loved ones!"**_

Callem had expected the whole "talking with telepathy" thing, however it was the attitude and "voice" that threw him off. He expected Mewtwo to act and sound as powerful as he looked, but instead he sounded like some random teenager. _Well since this is a Shiny, maybe he also has a different personality than the regular Mewtwo._ Callem thought to himself. He then remembered that the strongest psychic in the world was currently staring daggers at him. "Look, buddy, here's the deal, I don't nickname my Pokémon, so no need to worry."

" _ **Oh, okay then. So you're**_ **not** _**going to nickname me Banana Jr. or something stupid like that."**_

"Do you _want_ your nickname to be Banana Jr.?" Calem asked sarcastically.

" _ **Oh**_ **hell** _ **no!"**_

"So no then, no I will not." Calem replied calmly. "So, hi, my name's Calem. My hobbies include being awesome and pummeling any challengers into to the ground."

" _ **Dude!"**_ Mewtwo looked excited and his telepathic voice showed it. " _ **Those are my**_ **favorite** _**things to do too! This is**_ **totally** _**the start of an**_ **awesome** _**friendship!"**_

"Well, it's great to have you on the team. Now come on, let's get out of this cave. Lucario and Tyrantrum are waiting outside." Calem was about to turn to walk away when he heard Mewtwo's voice in his head again, telling him to wait. _That's gonna take some getting used to._

" _ **I heard that!"**_

 _Sorry._ Calem thought, and then asked aloud: "What's the hold up?"

" _ **Just need to grab something quick."**_

"What?" As Calem asked this he saw Mewtwo use Psychic to levitate a strange looking stone over to his hand. When the perfectly spherical stone was directly over top of his three fingered hand, Mewtwo released it from his psychic grip, letting gravity drop the orb into it.

" _ **Apparently, it's called Mewtwonite X. Pretty unoriginal, if you ask me. But this, with a Key Stone, will really boost my power to the**_ **max** _ **!"**_

"Dude. . . no one will _ever_ defeat us. . . _never_!"

" _ **Again,**_ **awesome** _ **friendship! Just,**_ **totally** _**awesome!"**_

By the time they finally got out of the cave, it was late, so Calem decided to camp out just outside the opening. He had a campfire going, and Charizard, Greninja, and Mewtwo were roasting Marshmallows. Absol was attempting to join them, but his lack of arms was making his attempts difficult. Lucario was meditating, and Tyrantrum was lying down next to the campfire.

"(Me, Tyrantrum, want to roast marshmallows.)" The large Rock/Dragon type whinned.

"(Tyrantrum, your body's _too big_ and your arms are _too small_ to roast marshmallows.)" Lucario reminded the despot pokemon.

"(Me, Tyrantrum, know that, Lucario. But me, Tyrantrum, still not like it.)"

"(Neither do I, Tyrantrum. Neither do I.)" Absol replied as he burnt _another_ marshmallow. (At least you _have_ hands! I have to use my _mouth_!)"

" _ **Don't worry guys."**_ Mewtwo replied. " _ **I got this!"**_

As Mewtwo went about using his psychic powers to roast marshmallows, Calem pulled out his tablet, and pulled up a news article site. Deciding to humor himself he decided to pull up the gossip section. He found the gossip section useless, unrealistic, and inaccurate on most occasions, but it be pretty entertaining to see what ridiculous stories the alleged "news reporters" came up with. As, he scrolled through the list of articles, one caught his legitimate interest. It was titled "Heroes of Kalos: What are These Runner-Ups Up Too?!". The thumbnail showed a picture of two trainers, one male the other female, together, looking like they were having a good time. Calem recognized them as the Kalos League finalist runner-up, Ash Ketchum, and the Pokemon Showcase Master Class finalist runner-up, Serena Gabena. He immediately realized what the article title was implying. It made him feel sick is his stomach at the thought. He selected the article anyways and began to read.

The article, despite the title's implications, (that would have gone right over a more oblivious trainer's head) was not that bad. It talked about Ash and Serena's role in taking down Team Flare (the fact that Ash had lead the charge had been a surprise to Calem), and then went on to talk about their lives leading up to the crisis. Apparently, it was quite a surprise to the interviewers that two of Kalos biggest rookie celebrities were traveling companions. It then continued to talk about their recent rise to stardom. Calem had already seen a lot of Serena's performances, and even voted for her when he could, especially during the Master Class. However, he hadn't got the chance to watch the Kalos League, and had only heard that Ash had lost in the finals and that he had been a fan favorite during the course of the league. He went on to read that Ash had been quite successful during all of his battles leading up to the Semifinals, where he won, but with only one worn out Greninja left.

"Greninja, get a load of this! The Kalos League runner-up has a Greninja."

"(Hmm, interesting.)" Greninja came and looked over Calem's shoulder with slight interest. "(I Doubt he's more awesome than I am, though.)"

Calem continued to read, now out loud for Greninja. "Followers of the Kalos League were caught by surprise when Alain's Mega Charizard defeated Ash's special Greninja in the final match-" Calem paused. "Special Greninja?! What's so special about Ash's Greninja?!" Calem immediately left the news site and found a video of the last match of the finals. Though he was puzzled when he only saw Ash's Greninja surround itself with a torrent of water. _It just looks like he has the Torrent ability._ Calem was quickly proven wrong when the torrent subsided and began to form a giant Water Shuriken on his back. Greninja looked different, sort of resembling his trainer. As the battle with the Mega Charizard went on he noticed that Ash and Greninja moved together, like they were one. "They're totally in sync with each other!" Calem immediately brought up the map of Kalos. "The article mentioned that Ash was still in Lumiose City. So, tomorrow, we're headed for Lumiose." He looked up from his map and towards his team. "We're gonna challenge Ash Ketchem to a pokemon battle!" Everyone gave out cries of acknowledgment and excitement. All except Mewtwo, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Calem just shrugged it off as nothing, for the moment, at least.

The group eventually went to sleep, to be ready for the next day. Tomorrow, they would be headed for Lumiose City, to challenge Ash Ketchum and show their strength.

 _So after all this time, Ash Ketchum,_ Callem thought as he fell asleep. _I'll finally meet you._

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was doing some thinking of his own. _Ash, my old enemy. The only human I have ever, truly_ hated _! The one who showed me that humanity_ does _have a dark side. My life was so much better, before you became a part of it. Now soon, we will meet once again. And I won't lose this time. This time. . . it will be different. This time. . ._ I WILL WIN!

"What do you mean, ' _he left_ '?!" Calem shouted in disbelief. Standing in front of him was Professor Sycamore, the man who gave him his Greninja and Charizard back when they were a Froakie and Charmander. Greninja, Charizard, Lucario, Tyrantrum, and Absol were outside of their pokeballs, interacting with the other pokemon in the lab. He had yet to tell the Professor about Mewtwo.

"Ash left, to go back to his home, in the Kanto region." Professor Sycamore replied.

"Sigh, I really wanted to battle him." Calem wined.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. If you had called ahead, I could have convinced Ash to stay a bit longer. He's always up for a tough battle."

"Oh well, a missed opportunity. What about Serena, is she still in Lumiose City?" Calem's question did not go unheard by Greninja and Absol. The two shared a look with each other and stared at their trainer.

"Why would you want to know about Serena?" the Professor questioned. He trusted Calem, but his question had caught him off guard.

Calem's face went ghost white. " Well...um...uh... I-uh recognized her as one of the girls from Vaniville Town, you see-"

"I understand now," the Professor noticed the glares that Greninja and Absol were giving their trainer, which, between that and Calem's stuttering, told him that their was more to the story, but he decided not to push it any further than needed. "I'm sad to say Serena left for Hoenn to take part in Pokemon Contests."

"Well this is just great." Calem remarked sarcastically.

Wanting to change the subject, Sycamore started asking questions, only a professor would. "So Calem, have you encountered any new pokemon of late?"

"Actually, I just caught a shiny in the caves near Snowbelle City." Calem smirked as he pulled out Mewtwo's pokeball.

"You used an Ultra Ball?! Must be quite a powerful pokemon. And a shiny at that! I can't wait to see it!"

"Come on out!" Calem gently tossed the pokeball up to trigger the release mechanisms. A mass of blue energy was released to take the form of the bipedal cat-like psychic-type legendary.

Professor Sycamore simply stood in awe, before promptly losing all feeling in his legs, and passing out.

" _ **Is he gonna be okay?!"**_

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine."

 **AN:** _Hey, I'm back again! Anyway, welcome to my first real attempt at a fanfic. This isn't the first time i've dabbled with writing, but I've never posted anything before. This is just a little taste for what's to come. I want to get a few chapters ahead so hopefully I can post something semi-regularly. I'll admit, I have some problems with this prologue, but overall, I'm happy how this came out._

 _You may have also noticed the lack of a disclaimer. I don't do disclaimers. Why? Look at the name of the website,_ _ **FAN**_ _. I think that's all the disclaimer I need. But I digress. Hope you enjoyed this prologue to Won't Stop 'Till We're Legends (named after the song Legends by The Score, check it out, It's kinda this fic's theme song). Please review, follow, and favorite. All that good stuff. Oh, and constructive criticism, that would be nice. See ya!_


	2. Chapter 1: Going for Gold

**AN: Hey everyone! It's… it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm ashamed to say, this is all the progress I've made on this story. I could give a thousand excuses, but I won't. I'm just bad at sitting down and actually writing. So you can expect uploads to be** _ **very**_ **spread out. Oh boy! Anyway, it is my goal to have a piece of music to go with every battle in this series. This chapter's soundtrack? Turn Over from Naruto! Now, please enjoy!**

Serena walked into the Slateport City Pokemon Center, feeling exhausted. She had found it hard to get any sleep during the flight from Kalos to Hoenn, and the airport was a pretty long walk from the Pokemon Center. She was looking forward to getting some rest.

Serena went up to Nurse Joy to check out a room. "Hello, welcome to the Slateport City Pokemon Center. How may I help you?" The nurse asked. Although her uniform was slightly different, her mannerism was identical to every other Nurse Joy.

Serena actually found a slight relief in knowing that. Even in a new region, so far away from home, some things never changed. She let out a slight yawn before asking, "Can I please have a room for one person?" she paused, trying to think of anything else she might need. "Oh, yes with a full kitchen please, I might be staying for awhile."

"Of course, though you'll be charged extra for the kitchen."

"It's fine. I have the money," Serena replied, paying for her room. It never failed to surprise her how cheap it was to get a room at a pokemon center. Hotels usually cost an arm and a leg to stay the night.

"Alright then," Nurse Joy then handed Serena a small envelope with two plastic cards inside, "here are your key cards. Your room number is #47. Just take the elevator to the left, and it should be on the second floor. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you, very much." Serena was about to go to her room when she noticed, through the large window to her right, a crowd of people gathering around the battlefield outside. _I wonder what's going on._ Serena was about to just ignore it, and turn towards the elevator, but her curiosity overtook her desire to collapse onto her room's bed and fall asleep. She walked outside, and tried to make her way closer to the front of the crowd, to see what was happening.

Serena saw that the crowd had formed a ring around the battlefield, where two trainers stood, eying each other intently, with confident smirks on their faces.

"Gold, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" the one trainer announced, holding up a pokeball.

"You're on! I'm always up for a match!" the other trainer, Gold, replied. "How about a one-on-one match?!"

"Deal!" The first trainer replied.

"Go Explotaro!"

"Come out, Sceptile!"

Serena recognized Sceptile immediately, however she had never seen a pokemon like Gold's. She immediately pulled out her pokedex.

"Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon, and the evolved form of Quilava. Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This pokemon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders. It is the final form of Cyndaquil."

"Oh, so that's a Typhlosion. Explotaro must be his nickname."

"Alright, Explotaro!" Gold called out to his pokemon. "Let's start off with charging up a Solar Bea-"

"Wait! Stop battling this instant!"

"Huh?!" both trainers looked towards the pokemon center with confused looks on their faces.

People moved to clear a path as Nurse Joy made her way towards the two trainers. She looked like she was slightly aggravated by them. She stopped and stood in the middle of the edge of the battlefield and glanced towards Gold, and then towards the other trainer. "It's against the rules, here at the Slateport City Pokemon Center, to participate in pokemon battles _without_ a referee!" the pink haired nurse took a deep breath and appeared to take on a more pleasant attitude. "I know referees aren't required for unofficial battles in Poke-League rules, but having a referee greatly decreases the chance of pokemon abuse."

"Alright, Nurse Joy, we understand," Gold replied. Nurse Joy nodded in acknowledgement and walked back into the pokemon center. Gold looked towards to the crowd and yelled, "Is anyone here willing to be a referee?"

Serena watched as everyone present started shaking their heads and taking a step back. No one wanted to be a referee!

"Hey! How about you?"

Serena heard Gold's voice, which convinced her to redirect her attention to him, to see who he was talking to. When she turned her head to face him, she almost jumped when she found him staring right back at her.

"Well, how about it?"

Serena looked behind her to see if he was addressing someone else, but everyone behind her seemed to be staring at her, expectantly. In fact, the entire crowd seemed to be staring at her. That's also when she noticed that she never stepped back with the rest of the crowd. "Me?!" was all she managed to say.

"Yeah, sure, it'll be fun!" Gold said encouragingly. She couldn't quite place it, but something about him reminded her of Ash. Probably just the messy hair under the backwards turned ballcap.

Hesitantly, she walked over to where Nurse Joy had been standing only a few minutes ago. _It can't be that bad,_ she thought. _I've refereed plenty of Ash's and Clemont's battles._

"What's your name, miss?" Gold asked from his spot on the battlefield.

"Oh, I'm Serena."

"Well, I'm Ethan, but everybody calls me Gold," he explained. "That, over there, is Ruby."

"My name is Brendan!" Ruby (or Brendan?) corrected. Serena gave Ruby/Brendan a quizzical stare. "My full name is Brendan Ruby Birch. Gold _insists_ on using my middle name, despite my displeasure."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. May the best trainer win!" Serena replied. She raised her arm as she began to start the battle. "The battle between Gold and Brendan is about to begin! This will be a one-on-one match. The battle will be over when one trainer's pokemon is unable to continue. Are both trainers ready?" Serena went through the whole "opening jargon" of just about every battle ever. In hindsight she didn't really half to be so official about it, but at this point, it was simply a formality. Besides, there was a big enough crowd, it might as well have been an official match. Serena saw both trainers nod their heads and decided to continue. "Then let the battle..." she dropped her arm down, "begin!"

"Explotaro, start charging up that Solar Beam, please."

"Sceptile, Leaf Storm!" Sceptile quickly spun around and fired a stream of leaves out of his tail. The leaves made there way to Explotaro, about to surround and barrage the typhlosion.

"Bro! Fire!" Explotaro let loose a powerful Solar Beam.

"Sceptile, watch out!"

"Scep-?" the beam hit Sceptile's back and sent him flying towards his trainer, and landing on his stomach. Sceptile's landing kicked up dust as he slide a few inches on the ground. "-tile…" the grass type groaned.

"Come on, Sceptile, take him down with Leaf Blade!"

"Sceptile!" the large "spikes" on the bottom of Sceptile's arms started to glow green, as he quickly got up and ran at Explotaro, his arms stretched out behind him.

"Get ready, Explotaro!" Gold yelled.

Sceptile got close to Explotaro and swung his arm upwards, his green underslung Leaf Blade at the ready.

"Now, catch it!"

"Phlosion," Explotaro smirked as he quickly bit down on Sceptile's blade. He could feel the grass-type energy searing against his teeth. It hurt, but his resistance to it lessened the pain. "(Can't get ah-ay fom me now!)" He growled through his teeth, still latched onto the blade.

 _Wow! Gold really seems to know what he's doing! I wonder if he's meet Ash,_ Serena thought, as she watched the battle unfold. _They definitely have similar battle-styles._ She turned to look at Brendan, who seemed to struggling to come up with a counter-attack. _Though I wonder what Brendan's thinking. He looks strong, but doesn't seem to be quite as unorthodox as he's a far cry from predictable._

The trainer quickly pulled himself from his thoughts, and smirked. Clearly, he had a plan. "Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse!"

"(What was that, about not getting away!)" Sceptile opened his mouth and fired the purple and white beam of draconic energy, directing it right at Explotaro's face! At point-blank range, there was no way the powerful attack could miss. It hit, and caused Explotaro to let go of his opponent's blade. It sent the fire-type flying towards his trainer before driving him into the ground.

"(I'll get you for that!)" Explotaro grunted, picking himself up off the ground.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm on the battlefield! Create a veil!"

"Scep-tile" Leaves started to fly from Sceptile's backside and surround the battlefield. Before long, no one could see the two pokemon.

"Alright Sceptile, use Leaf Blade and Facade!"

"Counter him with Brick Break and Aerial Ace."

The two pokemon charged at each other. When they got close they started throwing a barrage of attacks at each other. Trading punches, kicks, and slashes. They went at each other in a blind fury of attacks, both of them wanting to prove they were the best. On top of that, there was also the constant leaf storm. Sceptile took advantage of this, to successfully land multiple attacks, switching between his signature Leaf Blade, and his Facade attack.

Sceptile went to swing another Leaf Blade towards Explotaro. Gold's Typhlosion responded by jumping up and using Aerial Ace on the oncoming blade. The force of the first kick caused Sceptile's arm to almost come back towards him, nearly causing himself to punch himself in the face! The momentum caused Sceptile to start to turn and follow his arm. Sceptile could feel himself losing his balance, the fall seeming to go in slow motion. However time sped back up again as Explotaro launched a second kick that connected with Sceptile's face, sending both pokemon flying away from each other. Explotaro landed gracefully on his feet, however Sceptile was sent plowing into the ground, receiving a face-full of dirt for the second time since the battle's start.

Meanwhile, Brendan and Gold were watching the battle intently, both trying to see through the blinding Leaf Storm. Serena was finding it a challenge to see what was going on, as well, simultaneously attempting to shield her face from stray leaves.

"You better hurry it up, Gold!" Brendan yelled over the sound of the Leaf Storm. "When it comes to close combat attacks, Explotaro can't match my Sceptile!"

"That may be true, Ruby, but Explotaro really knows how to _turn up the heat_!" Gold managed to see the faint silhouette of Sceptile hitting the ground. "Alright bro, use _Overheat_!"

"Ty-" Explotaro visibly started to heat up to the point that his body started glowing red. Steam started to pour off of his body. "- _phlosion_!" flames erupted from the Volcano pokemon, sending a wave of fire across the field, and heading right for Sceptile. Explotaro's attack enveloped the grass-type pokemon. He crossed his arms over his head to attempt to protect his face, however Sceptile received the full force of the attack.

"Do the thing, bro!"

"Phlosion!" Explotaro's face grew from a confidant smirk to vicious grin as he charged up another Overheat. Except instead of the wave of fire like last time, Explotaro opened his mouth and fired it as a beam.

"Sceptile, run!"

"Sceptile!" the grass-type quickly got up on his feet and ran out of the way, barely avoiding the powerful attack. He continued to run around the edge of the battlefield. "(Try hitting me now, you slowbro!)" As he ran, Sceptile became nothing but a green blur.

"Get 'em with Aerial Ace!" Gold ordered, with a slight panic in his voice. His partner's limbs started to glow with the flying-type energy as he jumped towards Sceptile.

 _I gotta be careful not to overuse Overheat or risk severely lowering Explotaro's special attack,_ Gold thought, as he overlooked the battle. _Sceptile is just out of range to use the wave, and Solar Beam takes too long, so we'll just have to resort to physical attacks._

Except all Explotaro hit was the ground. He only had a second to realize what had happened before he felt the sharp, slicing pain of a leaf blade, as a green blur ran, practically, right through him.

"(Ha! Too fast for ya?!)" Sceptile turned around and came back at him, slashing right through the fire-type once again. He ran back and forth repeating the attack many times in quick recession before…

"Brick Break!" Explotaro plunged his fighting-type energy coated arm in to Sceptile's abdominal region, and sent the grass-type flying towards the other side of the battlefield. This time, Sceptile had a bit more control of himself and managed to land on his feet. He immediately went back to running laps around the battlefield.

 _Sceptile is too fast for Explotaro to hit!_ Gold thought, frantically trying to come up with a way to hit the speedy grass-type. _All I'm achieving is tiring out Explotaro. I gotta think of something better._ He watched as his partner started to futilely fire Solar Beams wildly, trying to hit Sceptile, who had now settled into a fast but steady pace. The green blur was almost mesmerizing, going around and around the field, sticking to a constant and steady speed. If one was to time him, Sceptile's first lap would take the same amount of time as the second, and the third, fourth, fifth… "That's it! Explotaro, stand still!" Gold yelled.

"(Do what?! Are you alright in the head?!)" Explotaro stopped spinning around and looked at his trainer.

"Just trust me, bro! Besides, like _you've_ got a better idea!"

"(You got me there,)" Explotaro sighed in defeat. "(But I swear if I end up knocked out in the pokemon center, I'm _sooo_ kicking your a-)"

"Hey watch your language!"

"(Wha-?! But how did he even-? Ah, whatever.)" Explotaro turned around and faced Brendan, ignoring the brief moment of his trainer seemingly being fluent in Poke-Speech.

"Get ready to fire Overheat, at my command!" Gold yelled. "Channel it through your mouth!" Explotaro started to glow red and a waited Gold's signal. "Three!"

 _What is he up to?_ Brendan thought.

"Two!"

 _If he doesn't attack soon, Sceptile will get a chance to deal some damage!_ Serena looked on, worried about the outcome.

"One!"

"Sceptile. Go in with-"

"Now, bro!"

"Phlosion!" Explotaro fired Overheat, just as Sceptile ran in front of him. The Overheat slammed into the grass-type and sent him flying. . . again. "(How's dirt taste?)"

"(Yeah, yeah, very funny!)" Sceptile shoot back sarcastically. "(But, we're just getting started!)" As Sceptile struggled to get to his feet, a few small flames made themselves visible spread randomly across his body.

"Sceptile's been burnt!" Serena exclaimed! _If I remember correctly, that means Sceptile's attack power has been cut in half, and that burn will deal damage throughout the battle!_

"Explotaro! Just a few more hits like that and this battle will be as good as won!"

"Typhlosion!"

"Not so fast Gold! Sceptile, use Facade!"

Sceptile's fist started to glow white and he ran towards Explotaro. Neither pokemon or trainer had time to react, as Sceptile ran up and punched Explotaro right in the stomach. The force sent the typhlosion flying back towards Gold. He hit the ground and started rolling until he was almost at the edge of the battlefield.

"You okay buddy?" Gold asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Ty-phlosion!" Explotaro slowly picked himself off the ground, clutching his stomach, where the Facade had made contact. "(I'm gonna be feeling _that one_ tomorrow!)"

"What just happened?!" Serena's jaw was dropped! "I thought Sceptile's attack was supposed to be cut in _half_!"

"Facade's attack power is doubled if the user is burned or poisoned," Brendan answered, the smirk on both his and his pokemon's face was evident. "Let's finish this up, Faca-"

" _Overheat, now_!" Explotaro let off yet another Overheat. The fiery wave headed straight for Sceptile.

This time, learning from his past mistake, Sceptile canceled his Facade and attempted to cut through the attack with Leaf Blade. The force of the attacks colliding together caused a huge explosion. It kicked up dust and concealed Brendan's side of the battlefield.

"There's no way Sceptile could tough through _three_ super-effective hits, and still be able to fight!" Gold yelled. Brendan simply smirked.

That's when she noticed it. In the midst of the slowly fading dust cloud, Serena could she a purple and white light.

"Be ready for anything, bro!" Gold yelled out to Explotaro. Just after yelling this, a Dragon Pulse ripped through the veil of the dust cloud, simultaneously expelling the cloud and revealing a beaten up, but still standing, Sceptile! "Quick, block with Overheat!"

"Phlosion!" Channeling it through his mouth once more, Explotaro let loose a powerful stream of fire. The two attacks hit causing another explosion and a huge dust cloud.

As the dust settled, the condition of the two pokemon on the field became obvious. Both were breathing heavily, it was the only sound to be heard as both sides stared at their opponent. Explotaro's body was covered in cuts and scratches. His flames seemed to grow larger and smaller in rhythm with his breathing. Sceptile wasn't much better off, covered in cuts, scrapes, and burns. He was visibly hurting from the burn Explotaro had given him. The battle was soon over. That there was no doubt of.

"Well, Ethan, it's been quite the battle. We should do this again sometime!" Brendan started smirking.

"Oh, definitely," Gold agreed, as smirk forming on his face as well. "You might even have a chance at beating me."

"Don't get too cocky! Facade, from above! Now!" Brendan yelled out his command as Sceptile jumped up high towards Explotaro! The grass-type somersaulted in mid-air and started falling down towards his target, his fist glowing white!

"Catch it, bro!"

Explotaro wasted no time. Just as Sceptile was getting close, Explotaro managed to dodge the attack, grab onto Sceptile's arm, and yank downward. The grass-type hit the ground hard, but quickly got himself in a position where he fire another Dragon Pulse, if and when he was given the command.

"(Really, this trick again?! We both know how this ends.)" Sceptile smirked.

"Quick bro, Overheat! Let's finish this!" Gold yelled.

Explotaro smirked as he started to heat up. Sceptile could feel his arm start to get hot. He began to panic. "(Wait! What the hell?!)"

"Sceptile, Dragon Pulse!" Brendan yelled, also starting to panic. "Get out of there!"

 _Too late, Ruby,_ Gold thought. He smirked as Explotaro burst into flames for a split second! The huge explosion pushed Sceptile back and flung him into the air. The grass-type hit the ground hard, the momentum from Overheat continued to cause him to roll towards Brendan. He finally slid to a stop at his trainer's feet.

"Scep-" Sceptile tried to pick himself up once more, and fight through his injuries. However his burn caught up to him, and was just enough to cause the grass-type to loss the last of his strength. His arms fell out from under him, and he collapsed on the battlefield. "-tile."

"Sceptile is unable to battle!" Serena announced. "Which means Typhlosion er-, I mean, Explotaro is the winner! The battle goes to Gold!"

"Yeah, alright! Great job bro!"

"Congrats, Gold." Brendan approached. "But if you think you're beating me next time, you're delusional."

"Well, we'll see about that, Ruby."

"My name is Brendan."

"Ha! No its not."

"Well done, both of you," Serena approached the two trainers. "That was quite an exciting battle."

"Well thank _you_ for being referee," Gold replied.

"If not for you, Nurse Joy would never have let us battle in the first place," Brendan added.

 _ **BZZT!**_

Brendan pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. As he read the message that he had just received, his face seemed to go from curious to excited to confused, and finally, to angry… all in about thirty seconds. The trainer tightened the grip on his phone while he balled the other hand up into a fist. "Gold, May just text me."

"Yeah, what's going on that got you looking like you're gonna punch someone?"

"Oh _you bet_ I'm gonna punch someone. I'm gonna punch _Drew_ into next year!"

"What did he do _this time_."

"He cheated on her. . . again." Brendan answered, the last word through clenched teeth. Serena could tell he was absolutely _livid_.

" _Again_?! What is this, the. . ." Gold paused and started mentally counting. ". . . third time now?!"

"Fourth."

 _May. Where have I heard that name before?_ Serena thought.

"Ruby, you need to go." Gold's voice took on a serious tone.

"What are you talking about, Ethan."

"To Sapphire's! You need to go there, _now_!"

"But I thought-"

"Dude," Gold walked up to Brendan until he was right up in the trainer's face and grabbed Brendan's shoulders. "she needs someone right now! She needs _you_!"

After getting over his initial shock at Gold's seriousness, Brendan slowly nodded his head. He reached towards his belt and pulled out a pokeball.

Gold smirked, "Is that who I think it is?"

"You bet!" Brendan replied, a smirk plastered across his face. He stepped away from Gold and walked to an empty area on the battlefield. He tossed the pokeball and a large green and red dragon-like pokemon emerged.

Serena recognized the pokemon as a Salamence. "So I take it this Salamence is pretty powerful."

"Lets just say, the last time Drew cheated on Sapphire, Salamence wasn't to happy, and was very. . . vocal about it." Gold explained to the performer. "Drew was apologizing and pampering Sapphire for a month."

"And she still went back with him?!"

"Drew is a charmer pulling girls under his spell is kinda his _thing_. That's part of what makes him such a good Coordinator."

"A Coordinator! You mean he does Pokemon Contests?!"

"Yep, he was Sapphire's main rival when she started out. Back then she was traveling with this kid from Kanto."

"Ethan, I'm mad enough, as it is with this Drew business. Can we, please, _not_ talk about that Ash kid that May keeps talking about!" Brendan cut into the conversation, simultaneously boosting himself atop Salamence's back.

"Come on Ruby, you know he's not a threat. From Sapphire's description, that kid could get shot with one of Cupid's arrows and he'd still be as dense as a brick."

"My name is _Brendan_!" He spouted out. "Salamence, let's go!" The mighty dragon-type pokemon launched himself into the sky, causing a gust of wind that created a small dust cloud. The dust settled almost as quickly as it had been blown off the ground.

"Go get her, Ruby!" After Brendan left, Gold turned to Serena, to find her unresponsive, with her jaw dropped. "Um, Serena, are you okay?"

"You know Ash?! As in _Ash Ketchum_!"

"Um, not personally, no. I've heard stories, of course, but there are few trainers of my caliber that haven't. I'm guessing you know him quite well"

"Well..." At that Serena's mind rewound back to that last time she saw Ash… as well as what she _did_! This, of course, caused her to blush so badly that her entire face turned red.

"Well, that answers _that_ question!" Gold exclaimed. "Now, what the heck happened between you two that got you blushing _that_ badly?!"

Serena's face went from blood red to stark white. "Well, um, you see, I-ah… I kinda, um-"

"Out with it already!"

"Ikissedhim!" Serena squeaked out, as quickly as she could.

"You- You kissed him?"

"Yes!" She started blushing again. "Just as I was going to catch my flight, I ran up the escalator and kissed him! Are you happy?!" Serena squealed embarrassingly.

"For know," Gold replied nonchalantly. "But until then, nice meeting you Serena. See you around." Gold started walking towards the pokemon center.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Nice meeting you!" Serena watched as Gold disappeared into the center. She let out a deep sigh of exhaustion. _Well, this has been quite the day,_ Serena thought. "Now, time to finally get some sleep."

Serena slowly made her way towards the center. She made her way to her room and promptly collapsed on the bed, too tired to bother changing. Serena quickly fell fast asleep, dreaming of Contests and Showcases, travelling across Hoenn, and a certain raven-haired trainer from Pallet Town, with a Pikachu on his shoulder. _I'll make you proud Ash. I'll make you proud and never give up! Not until I'm Kalos Queen with you there standing by my side._

 **AN: Well, what do ya think? Was it worth the wait? I** _ **will**_ **try do get the next chapter up in less than six months. I knew I'd take awhile, but I never thought it would be 2018! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, make sure to review and fav & follow and all that good stuff and whatnot. See ya!**


End file.
